jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Zero
Benjamin Zero, also known simply as "Ben", is the main protagonist of Zero's Strange Misadventures. .... Appearance Benjamin appears as a good-looking young man of a considerably above-average height and maintains weight common around his age, which is also emphasized by his lithe build. He has his father's red hair but lacks its trademark curly structure, resulting into a short, tousled manner. Additional characteristics include fair complexion and his mother's dark brown eyes, genuinely described as an indication to his warm and playful nature. He has been occasionally called as "cute" or "charming". He wears his trademark dark red fedora hat with a checkerboard pattern band consisting of brown and ochre squares. His ears are studded with piercings designed to resemble a linguistic zero. Benjamin sports an Indian Red blazer designed with coffee brown highlights, square buttons of the same color as the highlights, patches of the same color formed around the shoulders, dark-brown cuffs. On the back of the clothing is a decal of a linguistic zero in coffee brown, outlined by black. Worn underneath the blazer is a Smoky Topaz turtleneck. The lower paraphernalia consists of a pair of mahogany jeans, secured by a dark leather belt, and zipped shoes having a sun-shaped zipper. During certain situations, he secretly has leg warmers that were dipped in olive oil worn undearneath his pants, which he can use his Stand's solar-based ability to greatly enhanced it into effective, makeshift greaves. Background ... Personality As the leader of his team of Stand users and burdened with the duty of facing an interdimensional mob organization, Benjamin exhibits characteristics of maturity, reinforced with charisma and nobility. Much like his father, Ben is very gallant and compassionate, with a mentality that has him firmly believing that everyone should have their fair share just about anything, including the fate of the multiverse being determined by the ones chosen to play the roles of hero and villain respectively, thus absolutely disgusted with Reznor's ruthless grasp of the worlds. While having shown repugnance at the bullies in his school back home, Ben can be quite the trickster when dealing in situations involving them, recalling the moment he broke a bully's spirit not by fancy footwork but by words enough to unnerve his aggressiveness. Benjamin is quite altruistic, sympathizing with the needs of the folks he interacted in the worlds he and his team have visited, as well as with his fellow members, where he shows to be quite understanding if they wished to be left alone. Ben is a man of his word. When conflict arises between his teammates, he firmly sticks to his promise of finding some compromise that would stop them from constant bickering. The same is mostly true towards his enemies, giving them the things they cherish the most in exchange of them yielding to the authority of the Station. With enough conviction, Benjamin can let them go without interference from the Station, but warns them not to do anything heroic or villainous, without consent from the Syndicate in regards to the latter, to prevent them from being killed by the Syndicate's wrath, evincing a degree of concern about their safety. If the enemy in question happens to be quite the treacherous fellow he appears to be, the young man sees no problem twisting his own sense of honor to get back at them. In spite of his amicable temperament, Benjamin can be quite vulgar at times, most commonly when facing situations where he has no idea how to resolve the ongoing problem. In the same vein as his old man, Benjamin is very sarcastic, casually cracks up snarky compliments, usually at the expense of his enemies or the actions of his team. After witnessing Reznor's heartless actions towards his enemies, Benjamin gradually developed throughout his adventures the alacrity to kill him. Throughout his days in the multiverse with the team, he's quite accustomed to slaughtering the Syndicate's foot soldiers, mostly out of self-defense. Powers & Abilities Jamiroquai Jamiroquai can harness solar energy into a wide variety of techniques but using them in their raw form gradually overheats Benjamin into severe fatigue. To compensate for this, Ben uses everyday items imbued with varying amounts of solar energy as improvised yet very effective tools of combat. Even having a mediocre rating when it comes to physical strength, it can let loose a barrage of fast-paced punches. It can access a temporary power-up mode that drastically increases the intensity of its solar energy, reaching levels equivalent to that of burning magma. Jamiroquai gains a heightened degree of its strength, speed, and durability but continuous usage will risk Benjamin of losing his conscience and run amok on a destructive rampage. Jamiroquai can use Souljacker; a technique which separates Benjamin's soul from his body, leaving his Stand to defend it. Benjamin is invisible to the eyes of all, including other Stand users, with the exception of Jamiroquai. He can enter the minds of those whom he possess and confront them, but under a limit of ten minutes as his physical body will slowly detoriate should his soul delay from returning. Feather Duster & Leg Warmers Thanks to Jamiroquai's affinity with the sun, Benjamin specializes in using items dipped in olive oil as weapons, most common of them is a feather duster and leg warmers. .... Athletic Condition Benjamin has shown to exhibit human condition sharpened for athletic purposes. He can effortlessly vault over obstacles while running at fast speeds, effortlessly scale walls as long there are viable platforms he can cling on, give chase without visible signs of exhaustion, and has his mother's fast reflexes, being able to react to things that are usually fast for a normal person to respond to. Tactical Intelligence Ben demonstrates a polished degree of ingenuity, making resourceful utilization of his creativity not just to his Stand but on whatever's available before him that could potentially work to his advantage. He's known to toy along with his adversaries just so he could get a quick observation of their abilities and traits, along with formulating a list of possible ways to counter those abilities. He is practically keen in making even the most mundane object as an effective deterrent to keep his foes at bay, not necessarily defeating them in an instant but to merely keep them occupied in figuring out how to break free from the aforementioned restraint. 'Miscellaneous' Benjamin happens to be a talented dancer, as well as a singer with roughly the same level of mastery as his dancing skills. It can be said that his death-defying acrobatic feats are attributed to his dancing finesse.Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Crossover Category:Main Protagonist Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures